


Captivated

by clinomaniacy



Series: Kitsune AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Degrading kink, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kistune in heat Miya Osamu, Kitsune in heat Suna Rintarou, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Miya Osamu, bottom suna rintarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clinomaniacy/pseuds/clinomaniacy
Summary: Foxes are monogamous; they only have one mate for life. And in Suna and Osamu’s case, they have been mating ever since Suna’s first heat.Alternate summarization: A peek into how two Kitsunes in heat would mate.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Kitsune AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn’t really planning on writing this, but due to the good reviews I’ve received from the first part of this series, I decided to add another. I made this instead of sleeping and no initial plans were framed so I structured the story along the way, hence do expect rushed writing as I wrote this in one sitting, grammatical errors, and typos throughout the story. There’s not much information about Kitsune’s heat or their mating cycle and traditions, so I made the heat similar to that of a fox (which they really are in a literal sense).

Osamu slumped down on a seat as he removed his cap, running a hand along his hair afterwards. His apron long forgotten on the countertop, he breathed a sigh of relief as he welcomed the start of the nightfall. Another stressful yet fulfilling day for him. Exhausting in a way of having to deal with the burdensome accord of numerous customers, indecorous ones to be exact. 

He even encountered a non-Japanese speaking foreigner, not that he’s falling short on his English speaking skills, he’s fluent in it, per se. It was the lady’s rude behavior. He’s heard of a term to call them from Suna before, “Karen” was it? He’s not sure anymore. 

But there are still some polite and respectable people making his day. A friendly kid walked up to him to give him flowers she personally handpicked from their garden, saying it’s because he looks “pretty”. The flowers are currently settled inside a vase now.

The funniest ones are those mistaking him for his twin brother. Asking whether this was a publicity stunt or whatnot, asking how was he able to grow his hair that fast, asking why he dyed his hair black and more ridiculous imaginations and the wild conceiving of ludicrous ideas.

Apart from that, it was fulfilling in a way that he got to serve his passion to people, that he got to share his very own creation. It always gets him through the day. The thought of being able to make people full by the mastery of his fingers, the notion that he was capable of making people contented by his craftsmanship alone, it lived through him.

A sound of whistling caught his attention, making him turn his head towards the source of the sound.

“Lookin’ hot as ever, boss!”

“You’re here early, Kyotai,” Osamu laughed as he leaned back against his chair, bringing his legs up the table.

“Yeah! It’s always around this time of the year that you have to leave early,” the man named Kyotai smiled as he sat across him, “Or month, or week, I dunno.”

The man never fails to make Osamu laugh, he’s one of the employees that Osamu trusts and had worked here the longest. And whenever Osamu would need the company of someone to drink with, Kyotai is always there. It’s credible to call them buddies now, as how would Osamu choose to call it. Buddies.

“You’re doing me a great favor here,” Osamu said as he stood up and gave the man a pat on the shoulder.

“It’s because ‘m your right hand here, boss!” There’s really no need to shout, but Osamu found it endearing.

“I told ya ta stop calling me that,” Osamu said as he strolled towards the rack behind the counter to pack some leftover onigiris and to grab his bag along the way.

“Okay, Sir!”

Osamu shook his head in disagreement, but still had that smile on his lips. Once he was finished, he reached for the keys and dangled it in front of Kyotai’s face.

“‘M leavin’ this ta ya, a’ight?”

“Count on me, Sir!” 

Osamu chuckled at the man on duty today when he stood upright, brought his right hand up just above his right brow, and saluted. 

“Silly,” he teased as he passed the set of keys onto Kyotai’s waiting hands, dropping it with a clinking sound.

“This silly man will take care of your store, Sir!” Always just as loud as he usually is, Kyotai saluted once more.

Osamu expresses neither dissatisfaction nor any resentment at this, though. He likes it, actually. The liveliness and all, it gives him the energy. Enthusiasm indeed is an infectious manner.

With a wave of his hands and a turn on his heels, Osamu went outside the store. He walked towards his car, slipped inside, and turned the stereo on; playing a specific song on repeat as he went off on his way.

_You’re the one that I want to be with, _  
__

Osamu rolled down the window as he drove through the familiar road leading to a particular place he calls home.

_Never wanted to be separated, _  
__

Feeling the cold wind hit his skin, he leaned his arm outside the window as he hummed along the music.

_I’m captivated. _  
__

With one swift turn, he reached his destination.

Parking in his usual area, he pulled the key out as the music came to an abrupt stop. Clutching the bag of leftover onigiris from his store, he stepped out the car. He gained nods from the employees; a sign that he frequents the place, as he made his way towards the reception area.

“Where’s ‘Tsumu?” Osamu asked as he hugged the owner from behind and kissed him in the cheek as a greeting.

“Hm,” Suna hummed in contentment as he leaned against the touch, resting his head on Osamu’s broad shoulders, “They arrived hours ago.”

“Ah, it must be starting now.”

“Yeah,” Suna sighed in satisfaction, turning around to face Osamu before giving him a peck on the lips and then proceeded to burying his face in the crook of Osamu’s neck, inhaling the man’s familiar scent― the scent of home.

“Are ya sure that this is a good idea?” Doubt and hesitation can be ascertained as it was prominent in Osamu’s tone of voice. Despite that, Osamu slithered his hands into Suna’s waist and pulled him closer.

The employees and guests passing by are eyeing them with a hint of smile and jealously. It’s a common scene now, whenever Osamu would visit. They are what you would picture as the perfect couple, after being with each other for years, their love never faded. It’s plausible to say it even grew much more. No one’s complaining at the public affection, it’s a pleasing view after all.

“Of course, it’s obvious that they’re pining over each other,” Suna huffed, “They just need a bit of a push, is all.”

“If ya say so, love,” Suna giggled as he received another nip on the neck.

“You don’t have to court me, male fox,” Suna’s full on laughing now, “It tickles!”

“Can’t I show ya my affection now?” Osamu pouted against Suna’s neck, “It’s only important to court my mate, female fox.”

“Such a Reynard, you are,” Suna chuckled, “We’re going to mate for life, no need for that.”

“Can’t help it when I have you as my vixen,” Suna wasn’t able to suppress his smile when he felt Osamu did the same.

And, no. They weren’t public about them being kitsunes, not only would that bring great trouble; it’ll also put their life in danger. They’re confident of talking and speaking like this aloud as no one else was around.

Foxes are monogamous; they only have one mate for life. And in Suna and Osamu’s case, they have been mating ever since Suna’s first heat. The memory is still fresh, young and clueless. Stumbling around, having no idea of what to do. It was scary for them, yes. But just by having the other’s warmth by their side, just by hearing the other’s voice right next to their ear, they felt fine. They felt as if they would be able to conquer anything. And that just added to their years together, and not once did they ever think about breaking the count.

“I can smell it coming, should we take our leave?”

“Hm, I’m starting to feel it, too. I’ll leave the closing to Ryousei,” waving for the man standing by the entrance, Suna gave his instructions. He also handed the bag of onigiris to Ryousei, saying that it’ll be his snack as he will be waiting for the midnight to strike.

They walked hand in hand towards the opposite direction of where Atsumu and Sakusa are lodging in, and after strolling for about 15 minutes, they finally reached Suna’s personal abode. It also had its own hot spring bath, except that it’s really secluded from the rest. Having the trees as its patented fence and gate, they have their privacy.

The house is bigger compared to the other cottages, sporting that of a traditional Japanese house. The minka rooted on the ground is characterized with sliding doors and wooden engawa verandas. The tatami mat flooring felt soft and relaxing beneath the feet as the two strode inside.

“D’ya wanna take a bath first?” Osamu proposed as he slid the door open, leading to the hot spring just a few steps away from them.

“Sounds pleasing,” Suna stripped out of his clothes, oblivious to Osamu’s hungry stare. Or was he really?

The thought was confirmed when he dragged his fingers across Osamu’s chest when he passed by him, completely naked. Osamu stood there in reverie, did Suna just seduce him? If he did, he surely got it right as Osamu felt himself twitching underneath his pants. 

Suna stepped out of the minka and jumped straight into the bath. Just by hearing Suna’s laugh of glee and his sigh of delectation, Osamu felt compelled to chuckle along. Ridding of his own clothes, undoubtedly aware of the way Suna raked his eyes from his head to his toe; he slid beside Suna in the bath. It was an expected move when Suna straddled his lap as he spread his legs wide, wrapping them around Osamu’s thin waist.

“How do you get to maintain a body like that?” Suna sulked as he embraced Osamu’s neck with his arms, “You literally own a restaurant and you eat like a pig, you glutton.”

“Says the man who has a body that looks like a sculptured Greek god,” Osamu threw chuckles as he pulled Suna closer, successfully grinding his half-hard cock into Suna’s own― earning a low groan from him.

“‘Samu,” Suna breathed out when he repositioned himself, his twitching hole now rubbing against Osamu’s length. 

Osamu growled, making Suna feel shivers run down his spine as he sealed Osamu’s lips with his own. Their lips perfectly slotted against each other, their tongue fought in dominance to which Osamu won with ease. He caught Suna’s tongue with his; he sucked and bit, pulling whimpers from Suna’s throat.

Osamu twitched involuntarily when he felt Suna’s tail already in place. He pulled away from the kiss, watching with a satisfied smirk as Suna’s face contorted in pleasure. Pink decorated his cheeks, lips already swollen from the kiss, tears threatening to fall from Suna’s droopy lids, pupils blown wide.

“Look at you,” Osamu cooed, “Face lookin’ wrecked just by a kiss n’ a few humpin’.”

Suna moaned at this, grinding much faster against Osamu making the latter chuckle. A shout of pleasure escaped Suna’s lips when Osamu grabbed the base of his tail, stroking it in a slow manner.

“‘S-‘Samu‒ ah!” Suna tried calling for the man, but was cut short when Osamu nipped his ear that’s akin to a fox, biting it in the process.

“Rin,” it was Osamu’s turn to moan when Suna’s slender fingers slid around his now fully erect member. 

Going along with the rhythm Suna has set, Osamu slid two fingers right off the bat into Suna’s gaping hole. Suna’s fingers trembled as he circled both of his hands around Osamu’s long length, surrounding around the base, fingers teasing the slit, the other occasionally cupping his balls, earning moans after groans from Osamu. Despite Suna’s ministrations, his grinded against Osamu’s fingers in a relentless pace, fucking himself on Osamu’s thick and long digits. 

“Nnghh, ‘Samuuu,” Suna panted when Osamu’s mouth sucked on his perked up right nipple, the other hand playing with his left one, giving them both the undivided attention they deserve, “‘Samu, ah! ‘Samuuu.”

Osamu sucked hickeys and left bite marks all over the breadth of Suna’s chest and neck. Marking his territory and rightfully declaring what’s his. Suna got off on this, the feeling of getting owned by his mate and the feeling of having a leash tied around his neck.

_Oh, how much he loved that. _  
__

“No!” Suna hissed when Osamu removed his fingers.

“Hm?” Osamu tilted his head in confusion, “Let’s get inside, baby. I’ll replace my fingers with something bigger.”

“We don’t have to, we don’t have to,” Suna, in a desperate need of physical contact and pleasure, grinded his hips on Osamu’s lap.

“Ah,” Osamu smirked in realization as he gripped Suna’s hips in place, making the other give out a pained sob, “Ya want me ta fuck you in here, baby? Right outside where people may be able ta pass by and watch ya rut into me?”

“Nngghh,” Suna sobbed, basking in the feeling of being degraded into nothing but a slut thirsty for a dick, “W… w-want, ‘Samu, ‘Samuuu, waaant.”

Osamu’s smirk widened and wordlessly, he thrusts into Suna. Bottoming down to the hilt, he hit Suna’s prostate right on the spot. This ripped another moan from Suna, close to that of a scream or a shout.

“Ya really love bein’ loud, huh,” Osamu growled, “D’ya want people ta hear ya that much?”

The dread and possibility of getting caught, the potential turn of events, crept within Suna’s insides. It riled him up, filling his veins. His head went light, incapable of thinking about anything but the pleasure Osamu is giving him.

Suna wasn’t able to do anything but brace his hands on Osamu’s stiff shoulders for support as Osamu settled with an animalistic pace of his hips. The water splashed around them, silencing the slapping of their hips. 

“‘Samu! Ah, haaa‒ ah!” Suna’s moans became louder when he saw Osamu’s ears perking above his head and with great difficulty, he leaned over and squeezed the softness of Osamu’s dark ears, matching his hair color, between his trembling lips.

“Hmm, Rin,” Osamu moaned as the displacement of his hips thrusting became erratic but still remained in rhythm.

Their lips captured each other once again, their teeth clashed as they desperately searched for the other’s tongue. Suna’s hands are now playing with Osamu’s sensitive fox ears, while Osamu’s left hand pumped Suna’s tail and his right tweaking his delicate nipples. 

Suna looks immaculate like this, mouth falling agape as his cries came out, tongue lolling out from time to time. With his eyes rolling at the back of his head, occasionally closing shut, his neck full of hickeys as he threw his throat bare, face looking so fucked out with a simple roll of Osamu’s length against his prostate; he looks ideal.

Osamu never gets tired of seeing Suna like this, even after all the years, the sight alone can drive him crazy. Free from faults and flaws, it propelled his desire. Groaning along with Suna’s weeping by sheer pleasure, he chose to busy his mouth with the other’s twitching ears.

They both drowned in pleasure, especially when Suna clamped around Osamu much tighter this time as his moans and whimpers became louder and louder; a sign that he’s nearing his climax. Osamu, noticing this, moved his hips impossibly faster than before. Being the Reynard that he is, his pace was feral and wanton. It didn’t take them a long time when Suna was audibly screaming this time.

“C-Cumming, ‘Sa‒ ah! ‘Samuuu, cummi- nngghhh.”

And right when Suna was about to release, Osamu stopped moving and gripped the base of Suna’s leaking dick, effectively preventing the other’s high.

“I don’t remember giving ya the permission ta cum, baby doll.”

Osamu’s voice was deep and beastly, adequately stilling Suna’s nerves. Suna keened at both the control Osamu had over him and the endearment Osamu had just called him. Despite the feeling of pain creeping up his abdomen from the sudden immediate end of pleasure, Suna remained hard. He drowned in the sensation of being possessed and owned, the notion of being controlled and kept. Words won’t even suffice on describing how much he preened at the concept.

_And Osamu knows this. _  
__

“‘Samuuu,” Suna cried, “Please, pleaaaase.”

“Please what, hm?” Osamu teased as he rolled his hips deeper.

“I‒ ah! I w-was… so, so clooose.”

“And?” Osamu thrusts hard.

“Nnggh! Pleaaase, let… let me‒ haaa, let me cum,” Suna begged as tears rolled down his cheeks, desperate for his release.

“Ya sound so delicious when ya beg for me,” Osamu drawled as he licked Suna’s tears away.

Effortlessly, Osamu was able to maneuver Suna’s trembling body and jelly-like knees into another position without pulling out. Suna’s hands are supporting his weight against the walls of the bath, bending over as Osamu drove inside him from behind. His body shook as he bent there pliant, wasn’t able to do anything but receive all of Osamu’s thrusts. His shoulder shook as he cried and whimpered in overstimulation.

Due to their new position, he can feel Osamu much deeper inside him now. And thanks to his oversensitivity, he can feel every veins of Osamu as his hot length shoved within his interior. Just like before, Osamu kept on hitting his prostate with expertise, showing how much he’s well versed with his body.

“T-too much‒ ah! Haaa, nngghh,” Suna complained, “‘S… ‘Samuuu! C-Can’t‒ ah!”

Bathing in both pain and pleasure, Suna wailed. The woods echoed his moans, not caring for whether people may be able to hear him or not. Giving neither attention nor any heed to how loud he is getting. His mind is focused on Osamu’s hard dick, the way it rubs against his wall in a luscious manner, the way it hits deeper than his fingers could reach, and he went crazy for it.

Osamu leaned down, showing no signs of slowing; he marked the expanse of Suna’s back. As if the bruises, hickeys, and bite marks on Suna’s chest and neck aren’t enough, he filled Suna with his sign. And Suna loved it.

A delicious ark of Suna’s back appeared as Osamu once again pumped on Suna’s tail, his other hand playing with his abused nipples. Suna kept on shaking, overstimulation at its peak, pleasure and pain riding along with it. He’s straight up crying now, weeping, bawling, and sobbing. 

When Osamu’s thrusts went off of rhythm, hips are becoming agitated, groans getting louder, and hands roaming in a delirious state. It was then that Suna knew he’s near. He clutched harder at the wall, supporting himself from falling, bracing his body from the harsh movements from behind him.

“C-Cum… cumming, mmngghh,” Suna announced as he felt himself nearing the climax once more.

“Rin, baby,” Osamu hissed between gritted teeth, jaws clenched tight, as the pleasure successfully took over his whole being.

Without further unanimity, the two released at the same time. Hot liquid filling Suna’s insides as he finally was able to free his own release and into the water. Relief washed down to his every vein when Osamu rode out his high, thrusting in shallow thrusts before pulling out.

Suna collapsed, failing to hold his weight as the aftermath of the intensity of what they just did weighed on his shoulders. Osamu, as always, was there to catch him. He chuckled to himself as he lifted Suna, locking his left arm under his knees and his right supporting Suna’s waist; carrying him bridal-style.

“Your ears and tail are still there,” groggy, sleepy and tired, Suna noticed.

“Ya know one round ain’t enough f’me, darling.”

“Shit.”

With Osamu’s unrelenting stamina, they would be able to go at it for the whole night. Particularly when it’s mating season and Suna’s in his heat. He’s in for a long night, he’s sure.

\---

It was safe to say that they’ve tried every position possible in every corner of the minka that allows them to do so. So much so that it even comes in as a surprise to Osamu when he woke up and reached for the other side of the bed and found no traces of Suna. How he was even able to walk is such a wonder.

After searching for his own set of clothes to change into, he slipped them in, combed his hair, and then went off his merry way. He doesn’t forget to neatly fold their bed before proceeding to go outside as he’s certain that Suna will never let him hear the end of it. Locking the door behind him, he strolled down the woods and into the reception area. And there stands the man in question, presently talking to an old lady. He waited there in silence for the said woman to be up and going before he strode towards Suna.

“Nice scarf,” Osamu greeted him with their usual good morning kiss.

“You’re always a second late, huh,” On the other hand, Suna welcomed him with a glare and a roll of his eyes, a response to his roundabout compliment.

“Wha’dya mean?” Osamu asked as he rested his chin on Suna’s shoulders as he hugged the man from behind.

“They already left, just minutes ago.”

“What?!” Osamu asked in disbelief, “Is this fate tellin’ me that I got no chance in deriding ‘Tsumu today?”

“You can call him.”

“It’s different when ‘m able to see his funny face personally, ‘kay.” Osamu complained as he pouted.

“Stop being such a big baby and help me walk, I’m limping,” Suna grumbled as he punched Osamu lightly at his arm, making the latter chuckle.

“And here I was wonderin’ whether my game was too weak that you’re still on your feet.”

“Oh, shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really love reading your comments, it motivates me greatly. It’s what drives me to write and provide more stories. So, thank you so much for that~ I’m looking forward to reading more~


End file.
